Call Me
by Clubbed2Death
Summary: Naruto gets himself a new cellphone and has everyone's number in it except Sasuke's. Sasuke develops a new obsession... but first he needs a cellphone and quick. Yaoi SasuNaru Humor/Fluff


**Call Me**

By: Clubbed2Death

**Characters:**

Naruto, 12

Sasuke, 12

Sakura, 12

Lee, 13

Kakashi, ?Old enough? The hell if I know!

Oneshot, Crack, Fluff, Yaoi, SasuNaru (You have been warned.) Mentions of KakaIru and SakuLee (But not really SakuLee...) Slight bashing, but it's a cracfic so, whatevs~

**Disclaimer:** The Mayans have said so, Naruto doesn't belong to me he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Neji's orgasmic hair flips say so...

* * *

><p>Sasuke is a pre-teen angsting, cynical, deuce bag. We all know it. Look at him! Attractive looks, yet he turns all the girls down and ignore them as if they carried the plague! Everyone tries to reach out to him, but he refuses any kind of help, friendship or relationship what so ever. Sasuke is a boy with unnecessary attitudes at certain times of the month. He's the character that everyone loves to hate, and hate to love or just plain love. He's the type of character that would make the wrong choices, yet he would be viewed as the coolest guy ever for being so 'bad-ass'. Sasuke is the emo guy in the corner, looking out the window with his sexy dark eyes. Everyone cares about him, yet he doesn't care about anyone or anything. ...that is...until today...<p>

"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously once he arrived at the usual Team 7 meeting spot.

Sakura groaned in disappointment. 'Why must he come just when me and Sasuke-kun were alone together, shannaro!' Her inner self yelled.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

Sasuke didn't even bat an eye, his focus clearly being on the sky, wondering if it'll rain. '...hm, it'll ruin my training for today,' he thought.

"I GOT MY FIRST CELLPHONE!"

Sakura's ears perked when the word 'cellphone' entered them.

"WHAT?" She screamed, "Really? That is so cool! LET ME SEE!"

The pink haired girl ran up to Naruto and excitedly peered at the item in Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed lightly at the sudden interest from his female teammate/crush and so he held out his cellphone out for Sakura to see.

Sasuke frowned when he felt the empty space and lack of leech on his arm, and turned to see the monster next to Naruto. 'What the hell are they doing?' he thought. Just then a glint of light flashed into his eyes and the boy winced. He opened them again and saw orange. A small rectangular orange box.

"That is so cool! Is this the new version!" Sakura cooed. "My phone is just this crappy pink...thing! With scratches all over. I want a new one," she groaned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the 'cellphone' in Naruto's hand. Just then Naruto looked at the boy leaning against the red railings of the bridge and smirked devilishly, his blush however, still present.

"HEY TEME! LOOK WHAT I GOT!"

Sasuke cursed, knowing he brought this on himself by looking over there in the first place. He sighed. "Leave me alone, Usuronkontachi."

"TEME!"

"Look at Naruto's new cellphone Sasuke-kun. Isn't it neat?" Sakura said, trying to make conversation.

Sasuke stared as Naruto got closer and practically shoved the phone in Sasuke's face. "Take a gander at this!"

The cellphone was a flip phone, with an orange and black cover design, a modern design which Sasuke was starting to see everyday now. They were like swirls and twirls, mostly on cakes, binders, notebooks, clothes and tattoos.

A small leather string of sorts was tied through a small hook on the phone, meant for key chains. On that blue string was a small figurine of a toad, it's orange and green spots contrasting against the blue and red vest the toad wore. It's eyes are yellow.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch when Naruto kept obnoxiously shaking the phone in his face, and he quickly smacked the hand.

Naruto gasped when he almost dropped his phone, and he glared angrily at the boy. "BASTARD!" He yelled.

A poof was heard and the three genins turned around to see their late jounin teacher. The man wearing the mask stood on the railings in his usual, 'I'm so cool and awesome,' way and greeted his students, only to be ignored by the three pre-teens.

"Ha! Are you jealous teme?"

"Jealous of what? The fact that you just wasted ten thousand yen?"

"Hey! It cost way more than that!"

"Even better..."

Kakashi sighed and turned to Sakura. "What are they bickering about now?"

Sakura looked up at her teacher with annoyance. "Well, if you were here on time then you would know that Naruto got a new cellphone."

"A new cellphone?"

Naruto turned his head and stared up at the jounin on the railings. He grinned vibrantly and ran up to him. "Ne Kakashi-sensei! Look at my new cellphone! It's my first one and it looks so cool! Look! Look!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Ma, ma, it is cool."

Naruto grinned and put his fist on his hip as if he just won a victory. "Iruka-sensei helped me pick it out! I even have his phone number on it too!"

"Really, now?" Kakashi said, perking up. "May I...see your phone?"

Naruto grinned even more and handed over his orange and black phone. "Be careful with it!" He warned.

Kakashi flipped open the cellphone and began pressing the buttons. His eyes lit up, and then it was gone in a flash. He pressed some more buttons expertly and flipped the cellphone closed. He handed the phone back to Naruto feeling extremely pleased with himself.

"What did you need it for, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was just putting in my number," Kakashi replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, while Naruto smiled suddenly and began fist pumping into the air.

"YEAH! Now I have two contacts!" He cheered excitedly. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's brightened expression and almost wanted to murder the sun and replace it with his face just to see if it would add up. His stomach was developing a cyclone, and he didn't know why, but he knew it had something to do with that cellphone. Was he really jealous of Naruto's cool new phone?

Kakashi smiled his usual eye smile. "Yes, well today were going to have a day off from missions so all of you are dismissed. I need to um...make some phone calls now. See ya."

Kakashi raised a hand in a farewell, then poofed away.

The three genins stared at the spot where the jounin was last scene and shrugged off his odd behavior.

"Kakashi-sensei has been acting weird lately," Naruto muttered. "Ahhh, and I was looking forward to training today too."

"I heard it was going to rain today," Sakura said. "Ma, can't be helped. Hey Sasuke-kun! How about you and me-..."

"I'm going home," Sasuke said, already leaving the bridge, too upset about actually feeling emotions a few seconds before.

Sakura slumped forward in defeat. Then Naruto made his cue by trying to ask Sakura out, which resulted in her screaming at him, "NO!"

Sasuke felt better after that.

But he paused in his steps when he heard what Naruto asked next.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? ...Can I...have your number too?"

He sounded unbelievably timid, and he could tell Sakura noticed it too, because she didn't make fun of him or rejected him right away.

Sakura looked at Naruto's blushing face, with the cellphone in his hand outstretched towards her. She smiled at Naruto, and said, "Why not, were friends and teammates right?"

Naruto's smiled grew wider, and Sasuke turned around just in time to see Sakura take Naruto's cellphone and began punching in her number. Naruto started bouncing on his feet in such a childish way, as if he was being given a piece of candy from someone he likes. Sasuke hated it, but he didn't leave right away.

Sakura finished and reluctantly handed back the phone. "Aww, it's sooo cool. I want one so bad!" She groaned. Naruto grinned, glad he was being seen as cool for once, even if it is by an item and not by his skills.

Sakura turned to start walking home and noticed Sasuke still standing there. He twitched when he notice her notice him.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you waiting for me?" She asked excitedly.

"No."

She fell down to the ground in defeat.

Naruto glared at the boy, although Sasuke had no idea why since he didn't say anything insulting yet. "What are you still doing here, teme?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's phone and decided to just spit it out. He has his pride, but his curiosity sometimes surpasses that pride, no matter how large his pride and ego are.

"Your phone," he said. "Let me see it."

Naruto smirked. "So you are jealous of my ..SUPER AWESOME PHONE OF JUSTICE!" He raised the phone in the air near the last of his remark, his other hand on his hip and his legs bent while spread apart.

"Hell no."

Naruto almost tripped.

"But let me see it."

The boy recovered and glared at the dark haired genin. "No! Never! I'll never EVER let you touch my super awesome phone of just-..."

Naruto stared at his empty hand. He looked up at Sasuke and began screaming.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE IT BACK!"

Sasuke curiously looked at the phone, before flipping it open like how Kakashi and Sakura had done. The screen showed a picture of...guess? No seriously, guess what the screen savor is. Bet you don't know...

Yes, people, it is typically...

Ramen.

Sasuke sighed at the picture of Naruto's favorite miso ramen with the beef and naruto and all those other vegetables that have no nutrition what so ever. He looked at the buttons and tried to press a few, but suddenly was confused on where he went and how he got there. Apparently he's in some album section, which has zero pictures. What does that even mean? Suddenly the screen vanished from his sight and he looked ahead to see Naruto holding his phone in a light blush.

"Bastard!" He grumbled, looking at his cellphone, pressing some buttons before clipping it shut and pocketing it. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"...put my number in."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his eyebrow raised up. "Why?" He asked.

"...because..."

"Do you even _have_ a cellphone?"

Oh shit, he didn't think of that.

"Nope."

Naruto fell face first on the ground. He recovered and glared at the stoic Uchiha before yelling, "THEN YOU CAN'T PUT YOUR NUMBER IN, DUMBASS!" He turned the opposite direction and began stomping off.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear from his view, blinking calmly. Yes, he needs a cellphone first. ...but where to get one?

The boy looked at the girl still present that had witnessed the scene with somewhat disbelief.

"Sakura."

The girl snapped out of her daze, and looked up at the Uchiha in shock. "Uhhh, yeah Sasuke-kun?" She replied.

"...Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"...Where is the nearest cellphone store?"

Then Sakura smiled, a glint in her emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the store and looked at all the choices. Sakura was hooked onto his arm with a contented smile.<p>

'Tee-hee, I can't wait till I rub this in Ino's face!' Inner Sakura cheered. 'I'm on a DATE with Sasuke-kun!'

Sakura's smile was so full of life, flies were starting to mistake her forehead as a light bulb.

Sasuke looked at the rows of cellphones, hooked onto cords that attached to a single box in case people tried to steal the merchandise. He sighed when he lifted another one and checked to see if it was the one.

He frowned when it didn't have the same design.

He looked around and finally spotted someone wearing a blue vest. He walked towards them with a dazed Sakura still on his arm. When he finally met up with the person, he was shocked to see eyebrows. Lots and lots of eyebrows.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted in shock.

Lee jumped and turned around to see his future wife and child bearer. "SAKURA-SAN!" He shouted in glee, but immediately frowned at the girls possessive hold on the Uchiha. "Sasuke-san," he said, with less enthusiasm.

"Lee." Sasuke said with a short bow. He was also shocked to find Lee wearing a blue vest over his green jumpsuit, working in an electronics store.

"Do you work here Lee?" Sakura asked, noticing the vest. Lee smiled. In fact, he smiled even more. Actually, his smile was so wide, his white teeth were showing and glinting in the daylight, blinding the citizens and even the sun itself.

"Why yes Sakura-san! I work at 'Phones R' Us'! How may I help you?" In this part he strikes a pose with one arm in the air and the other on his hip, as if he was Superman ready to fly off and get hit by an airplane, only to survive but land on an island where Kryptonite grows in the underground caves, affecting the entire soil and rocks on said island, thus killing him slowly and tormentingly. ...Sasuke needs to start taking a break from watching those superhero movies on HBO.

Sakura attempted to smile, but instead was looking scared. Sasuke's arm was starting to fall asleep.

"I need to find a cellphone," Sasuke replied.

Lee turned to Sasuke and his teeth glinted. Sasuke dodged the glint by closing his eyes. Sakura, however, was victimized and passed out from the pain of her burning retinas.

"I shall show you where they are!" Lee cried with spunk.

"I already looked," Sasuke said, slowly opening his eyes again. "I'm looking for something in particular."

Lee nodded. "Like what?"

"Something new, and black and orange. With a toad attached to it."

"..."

"...well?"

"Uhhh, well we have a shipment of new cellphones, and I believe we can find one with that color. However, we don't attach animals to our phones, you actually have to go across town to 'Tortures R Us' for that kind of cellphone."

"...oh."

"..."

"Well show me the new cellphones anyways."

Lee's teeth sparkled against the sun's rays and everyone screamed.

"FOLLOW ME!" He cried, his arms in the air like Superman, zooming off into the store's cellphone sections. Sasuke followed, dragging Sakura's fainted form with him since her hands refused to let go of her object of affection despite her unresponsive brain signals at the moment.

Lee looked at the row of the newest cellphones and Sasuke peered behind him to find a certain color and style that a certain bright haired boy currently possesses.

...and then he found one.

Sasuke raised the phone in his hand and stared at the modern design, except there weren't any swirls, but instead fans, that looked oddly like his clan's symbol. The only difference is that this was a typical Japanese fan sold at the festivals. A black dot with a curling tail was in the center of it. It reminded him of one of his dots on his Sharingan. Another difference with the phone is the blue and black color. It was darker and seemed more menacing, while Naruto's looked bright and cheerful. He didn't find a toad key chain on it either, but he didn't mind. It seemed that this cellphone is going to be the only one he could be able to find, judging by how all the other recent phone styles don't even compare to Naruto's at all.

Sasuke turned to Lee and raised the phone.

"I'll take this one," he said.

Lee sparkled.

Just as the boy was taking Sasuke's money, Sasuke peered to his left on the counter to see a stack of key chains in a bowl. 100 yen was handwritten on the bowl and he peered inside. There, he saw a toad with red and blue spots and a contrasting green and orange vest. He was about to pick it up, but instead saw another key chain beside it. It was a snake with green and orange stripes and contrasting red eyes and blue scales. He picked that one instead and handed it to Lee.

"AH! The youth of key chains!" He exclaimed.

"..."

Lee installed all the needed requirements for the cellphone and handed it to Sasuke. He also handed him the key chain and his change along with the receipt.

Sakura soon recovered and groaned, "Aw, man, what did I do last night...hm...huh? Oh! Sasuke-kun! Hi!"

Sasuke stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"SAKURA-SAN! Are you alright now?" Sakura looked at Lee and screamed, then fainted again. S

asuke grabbed her hands and began trying to get her claws off of him. He was successful after the fifteenth try and he let her fall to the floor in a thump. He turned back to Lee who began panicking.

"Number," he said. Lee looked at Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"What's my number?"

"...Oh! Yeah, It's 225-6478-1275. It's written on your form right here."

Sasuke accepted the paperwork from the sparkles and left the store, leaving behind Sakura and Lee in his dust.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around all over Konoha. First, he checked his house. He wasn't home. Next, he went to the training grounds, and he wasn't there either. He went to the Academy and found Iruka-sensei in an empty classroom. Sasuke asked where he could find Naruto.<p>

"Where do you think?" Iruka said in a snort.

"..."

Then it hit Sasuke in the back of his head and ran off giggling to itself.

"Dobe," he growled.

Naruto turned around with his blue eyes, a string of noodles swinging from his mouth. "Mmmmph mppph!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The boy sitting on the stall of his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen, gulped his noodles and breathed heavily before repeating himself.

"I said, What the hell are you doing here you no good bastard that has no life but to annoy the hell out of me by constantly going wherever I go and ruining my dinner of delicious broth ramen of godliness that you will NEVER EVER understand!"

"..."

Naruto humphed and looked away to continue his meal. Sasuke could smell the ramen, and it actually smelled pretty good too. He sat down next to Naruto and called out his order.

"Hey, I want what he's having."

The ramen girl nodded after blushing and quickly told her father. The old man waved his hand over his head, where Sasuke could see his turned back, having already heard the order.

He watched as Naruto continued to eat, licking his lips after every slurp from his bowl. Sasuke noticed the boy pop a vein.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"..." Sasuke wasn't sure himself, however, he found it extremely enjoyable watching Naruto eat. It was like watching Animal Planet...only more violent.

"I'm hungry," he simply replied.

Naruto scoffed, before digging back into his meal.

Sasuke's bowl of ramen was set in front of him with a wink from the ramen girl. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. He gently picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and began slurping his noodles just as noisily as Naruto. The two boys sat together, slurping noodles for a while, until Naruto finished with a contented sigh and a pat on the stomach.

"Man that was heavenly."

Sasuke ignored him and chewed on one side of his naruto. Naruto looked at him and hungrily nibbled on his lip at Sasuke's ramen.

"...*twitch*..."

The boy already had five bowls, that's his budget's limit.

"...*twitch*..."

He lightly put a finger on his lips in thought. Should he knock Sasuke out, take his ramen and run? But then again he'll have to return the bowl to Ichiraku-jiji later.

"...*vein pop*..."

Maybe it'll be worth it...

"Dobe."

Naruto paused with his hands outstretched towards Sasuke's bowl.

"...yes Sasuke?"

"...why are your hands near my ramen?"

Naruto looked down at his hands, his fingertips barely touching the china bowl.

"...nothing."

The boy slowly receded his hands away from the bowl, and Sasuke sighed.

"Here," he said, sliding the bowl of ramen towards the other boy. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He didn't touch the ramen, wondering what the other guy did to it. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"...You're being so nice. I'm really scared right now."

It was Sasuke's turn to be annoyed now, his eye twitching.

"Well, today's a special day."

"How so?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket, but paused. He left his hand holding onto his cellphone. Why is he starting to become so nervous now? Maybe it's because Naruto will think he's a freak for a buying a cellphone just so Naruto can have his number. Maybe...but he has Iruka-sensei's number, Sakura's number and that bastard Kakashi's number...Sasuke for once, didn't want to feel left out. Not being part of Naruto's circle...it felt lonely. Well, more lonely.

"You got your first cellphone today so...it's a celebration."

Naruto just raised his own eyebrow. "Yeah but, it's not like a birthday or anything."

"Oh...? When is your birthday by the way?"

"Not telling!" Naruto yelled stubbornly. He didn't touch the ramen, instead, he fished out his money and slammed it on the counter. "I'm going now," he called. Ayami, the ramen girl and her father bid Naruto their farewells and the boy began to leave. Sasuke watched the boy leave and a bright light flashed into his eyes, he ignored it ("What the fuck is up with all these bright flashes in my eyes!") and paid for his own ramen in order to follow after the boy.

Sasuke was starting to question his sudden obsession with getting Naruto's number.

As he followed Naruto down the street, he was practicing on what he was going to say to the boy in order to get what he wants. He saw Naruto pop another vein on the back of his head, before turning around and screaming at him, "WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!"

"...I-..."

Crap, feelings again. Damn them!

"HUH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME YOU KNOW!"

"Uhhh..."

Is he speechless? Hell no! This is the idiot were talking about here! Summon the tiger within! Courage!

I**t's the-... EYE OF THE TIGER AND THE ...SOMETHING SOMETHING! RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL! AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY FOR THE NIGHT! AND SOMETHING AND SOMETHING AND SOMETHING-. ...the eye of the tiger...**

Yeah, he really needs to reread those lyrics...

"I want-..."

Thunder clapped loudly above both boy's heads, and they looked up in shock before quickly recovering themselves and not admitting that the sudden sound scared them for a second.

Sasuke sighed, his hand gripped his cellphone tightly. He decided that being an introverted pansy isn't very manly, so he walked up towards Naruto, tapping his phone in his pocket in anxiety. He searched the boy's angry face, and for some reason he felt the temperature go up. He saw the other boy's face redden a little at his outburst, and couldn't help but forgive the other for his idiocy. He can't help that he's a retard, Sasuke understands that.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and shoved it into Naruto's face. Finally, he finally did it. ...well not entirely.

Naruto frowned at the blue rectangular box, taking in the new version of the black and blue color, the menacing snake key chain and the unpopular fan design, before frowning up at the Uchiha.

"...I thought you said you didn't have a cellphone," he said.

"I didn't," Sasuke replied, "but I do now."

"..."

"..."

He knew it. It got awkward. He'll have to take the initiative and just spill his guts onto the pavement and let Naruto decide on his actions. To spill blood! Or not to spill blood! That is the question!

"Give me...your number."

Naruto looked up at the boy, staring down at him with...what is that? Hope? My god is Sasuke feeling hope? What's this feeling inside of him? Joy? HELL NO!

Naruto's stubborn deuce qualities began kicking in. He obnoxiously turned his head to the side and replied what he said in his mind, "Hell no!"

Sasuke slowly lowered his phone. He didn't portray any emotions, but instead averted his gaze to his cellphone.

"Please?"

The whiskered face boy's big blue eyes widened.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke...are you on crack?"

"No."

"Crystal Meth?"

"No!"

"Drunk?"

"Do I look drunk to you?"

"High?"

"No."

"OOC?"

"... ...maybe."

Naruto fished his hands into his pocket and lightly fingered his cellphone, feeling the indented designs of the swirls. He bit his lips. Sasuke said please. ...of course he's going to make fun of him later, but...why go so far as to say 'Please'? Sasuke is being polite! Sasuke and Polite does not fit in the same sentence when it involves Naruto.

"Why?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's pouting lips, then up at his slightly suspicious eyes. He answered truthfully.

"I don't know. ...But I want your number."

"..."

The silent game began again.

Naruto looked at his feet as the awkward silence fell upon them yet again. He wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke gave him his ramen, was polite to him, and has not insulted him yet at the moment. ...Should he?

"...Hell no."

Sasuke slightly glared at the younger genin and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He was about to leave to go back home again, but...his feet didn't move.

"You have to," Sasuke said calmly, his brain growing frustrated.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Why?"

"Because I have a cellphone, so it's only natural that-..."

"Ah-ha! I see a flaw in your plans! I don't have to give anyone I hate my number!" Naruto retaliated before Sasuke could finish.

Sasule frowned at the boy.

"Yes you do," he said more angrily now.

"Why?" Naruto growled, getting madder by the second.

"Because...you don't know how much I went through to get this phone...JUST SO WE CAN EXCHANGE NUMBERS!" He burst out angrily.

Naruto looked at the out of breath boy in front of him with his mouth agape. Dark clouds have formed above their heads and each felt small little droplets of rain fall upon their faces.

"...jeez, what did you do to get that phone?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke regained his breath and held up a finger as if to say he needed a moment. "First," he began, "I had to go on a _date_ with Sakura in order for her to tell me where a phone store is."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled angrily. "You went on a date with SAKURA-CHAN! I'll KILL YOU! OW!"

Naruto clutched his head in agony while Sasuke lowered his fist. "Let me finish," he said in annoyance.

"Second," Sasuke continued, "I met up with Lee, who happens to work at 'Phones R Us' and almost killed me with his magic teeth voodoo!"

"...yes, the glint of death they call it...," Naruto mumbled.

"Third," Sasuke finished, "I had embarrassingly looked all over Konoha asking everyone where you are, while summoning up the courage to ask you for your number, which I shouldn't need to in the first place!"

"..."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a while, letting the words sink in.

"Yes, that is a horrible experience you just went through," Naruto agreed.

Two birds flew by crying, "Aho! Aho!" Until one of them flew into a pole, fell to the ground and spontaneously combusted.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, especially since it's me. I hate Sakura...and sparkly teeth...and asking things...and feeling emotions...and my pants shrinking every time you're around."

"What was the last one again?"

"Feeling emotions?"

"..."

"Anyways, so please. Let me have your number."

Naruto put a finger on his chin to think about it for a while. "I don't know..."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Fine...but, if you won't tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine."

Naruto looked up at the boy.

"225-647-1275."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke turned around and began to leave. Oh how slow time was at that moment, when the rain began falling towards the ground as the symbol of the rejection of all love confessions...I mean rejection of all asking of phone numbers.

He struck out. He was close, and now he wasted more than ten thousand yen for nothing.

He stared at his blue phone and wondered if he still had his return policy rights.

"225-992-4275."

Sasuke stopped mid-step. Did his ears deceive him? He turned his head and looked at the blond boy still standing in the same spot as before. The rain was starting to drench his clothes and hair, but Sasuke could only focus on his pouting, stubborn face.

"225-992-4275," he repeated slowly. "And don't forget it!"

Naruto turned around and began running away as fast as he can. It was quite funny, especially after seeing the boy's red face after wards. Sasuke just watched him go. ... He stared at his phone and momentarily panicked when he noticed some large raindrops on his cover. He quickly ran to a stall to hide from the rain. He used his shirt to wipe the rain drops off the phone and smile at it.

Yes, fangirls, he smiled. Now drop dead.

The rain lightened up a bit, but the clouds stayed. Sasuke walked out and began heading home. He would've skipped, but he wasn't_ that_ OOC. Sasuke stopped to flip open his phone. He felt like calling Naruto right now. He wouldn't know what to say, ...and probably would just hang up once Naruto answers, but Sasuke doesn't care.

225-992-4275...

Sasuke looked at his screen savor, which was actually a picture of a default picture, some lavender flowers or something, he was no expert on organic material like that. He smiled at his screen a bit more. Then his happy expression slowly faded like a sunset. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion as he began pressing random buttons.

...

...

...

... Shit...

"How the hell did I get to my albums? ...I have zero pictures."

Sasuke forgot to ask Lee how to work a damn cellphone.

**The End 3**

Lee: Welcome to 'Phones R Us', we're better than Verizon and AT&T combined! It's because of the POWER OF YOUTH! No! Wait! Where are you going!

Sasuke: You scared them off...

Sakura: ...I would too if I were them.

Naruto: PHONES R US? AWESOME! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING HERE! AND SUCH HAPPY WORKERS TOO! I'M DEFINITELY COMING BACK HERE!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ...

Lee: ...You were saying?

Sasuke: Naruto doesn't count.


End file.
